


Boardwalk Boys [Pastel/Punk/Hipster/Jock]

by mega_max



Series: Boardwalk Boys [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boardwalk boys, M/M, Multi, hipster! rich, jock! michael, kakdkdjfjfdj, my first post heere too lmao, not this bullshit lmao, pastel! jeremy, punk-ish! jake, there will probably be more parts with actual oneshots and speaking, they’ve all got style ;0, this was kind of shitty but oh well yknow, yeah I love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mega_max/pseuds/mega_max
Summary: wow look very original idea huh not just pastel/punk.





	Boardwalk Boys [Pastel/Punk/Hipster/Jock]

Well, you wouldn’t expect someone like Jeremy Heere to have any date mate, not to mention three boyfriends, each of them with their own distinct style, and personality.

To start, Rich was your average hipster. He wore glasses when he didn’t have his contacts in—he wore flannels, and geeky tee shirts, and never anything other than a pair of converse on his feet. He typically bought coffee for all of his boyfriends, where they would all meet and talk before classes got started. He was mellow, and one of the best people to hang around; especially if you just needed to hang out and chill.

Then, Jake; he was the more hardcore of the group. Whilst having tattoos, and piercings, and anything else some would consider ‘punk’— to his boyfriends, he was honestly just a sweet, protective soul. He always threatened to beat the shit out of anyone who hurt Jeremy, Rich, or Michael; he never did, just because they simply asked him not to.

Michael was next; he was the more popular one of the group. He played all kinds of sports, whether it be football, basketball, and even volley ball— he was known for being a sporty guy. He did have quite the temper, but he was more tame. He was also the second most person who showered his boyfriends with love, just right below Jeremy.

Speaking of, Jeremy was the last of the quad-couple. He was probably the softest, too. Whether it be trying to prove a point, or just being the way he wanted to, he wasn’t exactly the most typical high school dude. He wore a lot of bright colors, and stereotypical girly clothes, like skirts, and.. well, he’d basically wear anything you gave him. He gave the most love, and received a lot of it. 

They all loved going out for cute little dates; go karting, homecoming games, sometimes even to small gigs around town, but Jeremy’s favorite was their every week ice cream dates, always on Friday after school.

That’s where they were right now, just walking into the parlor where the owners, two middle-aged women, still young looking, along with their young daughter, who was only in her early twenties. They knew who the group of boys was, and even their usuals, at least for Jake, Jeremy, and Michael that is. 

Rich loved to try different types of ice cream each time they went to the parlor, and Jeremy found it rather cute, and dorky, as did the other two. 

Rich ordered for them, as they made their way towards the usual booth, Michael and Jeremy on one side, Jake and Rich on the other. The only reason Jeremy was on the opposite side of the booth was because he had been allergic to all types of nuts, walnuts, peanuts, cashews— even almonds, which were some of Jake’s favorite snacks, and he typically ordered them on his ice cream, which was raspberry flavored.

Jeremy’s favorite was a certain cherry ice cream, with chocolate chips and a maraschino cherry on top. Michael typically went for a chocolate mess known as their popular chocolate sundae. Rich seemed to go for an orange sorbet which was drizzled in strawberry syrup this time, and it was certain Jeremy would go for a few spoonfuls of Michael’s and Rich’s cups of the desserts. 

Once bringing them all back, Rich quickly commented on how boring all of his boyfriends were, causing Jake to lightly punch him, and Jeremy to giggle softly. He then sat, and tested his new concoction, clearly enjoying it afterwards.

The small date went well, but alas, Michael had a game tonight, so going home, eating dinner, and having to wait to meet back up was the time they spent apart, eagerly waiting until they could meet up again. Jeremy arrived after both Rich and Jake did, kissing Michael’s cheek goodbye as the athlete ran to get ready in the locker room. 

It was quite chilly outside, so Jeremy was soon to find his other boyfriends, and quickly clung to the both of them, who had a rather large blanket from Jake’s house wrapped around them. 

The game too went well, the Home team winning, with Michael getting smothered in hugs and kisses from all three of them, bashfully accepting them as a reward.

Finally, they were all alone at Jake’s place, taking the two cars they did in the first place, although Jeremy was with Jake this time, and Rich with Michael. 

They were all relaxing, watching some geek movie they all enjoyed, since they had gotten used to each other’s tastes, and even shared the same likings most of the time. Jeremy laid his head on Jake’s shoulder, which made Rich flop over his laps, then making Michael lie his head on top of Jeremy’s, all holding one of the freckled brunet’s hands. 

“I love you.. all of you. So much. Thank you for being there for me, and loving me, and making me feel I belong.”

“I love all of you too! You guys just know how to brighten a fella’s day, especially with coffee and getting to talk to the best people ever.”

“Woah, you’re all wonderfully amazing, and pretty much the closest people I’ve ever been to. I can remember thinking, ‘wow, he’s cute.’”

“I-I love all of you, more than your combined numbers. I’ll love you forever, a-and ever.. you all have a piece of my heart whenever you need it.”

“We love you too, Jere’.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh yeah, cute little drabble. request anything from them!!! (917 words).


End file.
